Bleeding the soul
by Kathie-Rin
Summary: When Sesshomaru went out to take care of another demon that was causing trouble in his territory he hadn't expected to run into a small demon boy that needed more help than he thought he could give. However is the child all that he seems or more?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone... ummm I have had this story playing out in my mind for a long long time... I mean seriously I am like months into it and I finally decided it was good enough and interesting enough to keep my attention long enough to write. And for you out their curious yes I think of a lot of stories that I only think about for a week or so. I day dream a lot, and my mind is very random and unorganized. It picks up and drops ideas faster than well a man running from the pink bunnies.

Pink bunnies are evil people. They tear out throats and rip your limbs from your body for no reason. So stay away from the pink bunnies.

Alright about the story I guess. This new story is a crossover between Naruto (no ones shocked are they hehehe) and Inuyasha. I was reading some like last year and I thought that some of the pairings between these crossovers were very good. Plus I used to watch Inuyasha every morning. I was addicted to that when I was younger. No seriously I would wake up at 4.30 then spend an half an hour to wake up just to watch it at 5. Be it reruns or a new episode I would be sitting on our living room floor at 5 am to see it. However as soon as it ended I just crawled up on the couch and went back to sleep. My brothers used to have to wake me up again for school. They always thought I was crazy. Especially since we had a VCR that recorded.

Alright warnings about this story. Well their isn't much warnings in the beginning chapters however this well be an underage sex kind of story. Ummmm shortcan is the word right? A child with an adult. Of course I don't think that kind of stuff is nice for real life at all, however it is interesting to write sometimes. Plus naruto is the cutest when he's small and young. Adorable. I think that's probably my real reason for writing this stuff. I just like dressing him up in cute outfits and having him giggle and smile.

Another warning. This one is important for the beginning chapters. This is a rated M story meaning that there is content that is not appropriate for some viewers.. Um I mean readers. Yay. There is violence and language. I mean serious violence and a lot of it in the first chapter is caused by a child.

If anything in the above paragraphs go against you ummmm well go against anything you believe or hold dear well they have this invention called a back button up well usually at the top left of the screen if you are in America. Push it and something amazing will happen. This offensive story will disappear. Amazing ain't it.

And for those who are thinking about giving me a flame thingy. Well if you really think you have to, then go ahead. I don't care and it won't bother me. I strongly believe that to reach my full skill at writing I must learn to be flexible and no subject is off bounds. And people it's fiction, don't try to make it more than that.

Anyway that took a while. So onward to the first Chapter of my new story.

P.S. I kind of ran out of time. However I finished the chapter. I just didn't get to do a read through. So if there are too many mistakes that it effects the story too much. Just let me know and I will go back through it... alright... meow : )

...meow...

The darkness was soothing, calming. In the darkness there was no pain. No hurt or suffering. In the darkness their was no one to bring about sadness or angry. In the darkness he was alone. He was calm and he didn't have to worry about the past or the future. In the darkness he didn't have to feel the hungry or the pain of the empty soul. In the darkness everything was at right and perfect. In the darkness Naruto was happy. However even the most beautiful of things had to end and his beautiful darkness was to be one of them.

Naruto could see the light. He could feel the sun on his face and hands. The darkness was gone and in its place was life. However life wasn't a good thing for something like Naruto. With life came thirst and hungry. A unsatiable emotion that he could feel consuming him from the inside.

Naruto watched the birds flutter above him in the tree he had awaken under. Beautiful creatures however he only had a few moments to look and appreciate their beauty. He sighed softly and soaked up the small soft sun rays that touched him. He knew that without the darkness he was going to be lost soon. He could already feel the hungry spread through out his chest. The thirst make his throat ache with it's dryness.

He had only moments before the needs took over his body. Only moments before he would lose all of the parts that made him him. His soul, his mind. Both would disappear soon. He had just moments left to smile at the birds and curious squirrel that climbed all over him. Some times moments can seem like a life time.

...meow...

Inuyasha and his group had been traveling once again from dawn. They hadn't seen a jewel shard in days. They had just been following this general direction waiting for Kagome to sense a new shard to collect. The tension was high in the group. Days without action or entertainment had caused them to become high strung. Miroku had taken to rubbing Sango's ass continuously. Sango to slapping him harder and harder each time. Kagome had taken to sending him deep into the ground for each small fault and mis said word. Shippo had decided to waste his boredom in pranking and bugging Inuyasha. In all it was an average day for the group.

The day of course could have been better. They could have had a purpose to their travel. They could have ben chasing down a shard or killing Naraku. Yes both of those would have improved the day. However neither one of them seem to be happening or even about to happen in the next hour.

"Kagome." And to make the day worse, here is Koga to drive him insane. What a miserable day in his life. It was just another day in his life. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers to travel with these humans. It just wasn't worth it a lot of the time. Where was his stupid brother when he could use a good fight.

"Get out of here wolf. We don't need you company." Koga growled at him and Kagome sat him into the ground once again. His fifth time today in fact. Fucking human. When he got these beads off he was going to get his revenge. It was a promise.

"Inuyasha stop being rude to Koga. He just wanted to visit me. I can't believe how rude you ..." A scream split the air breaking through Kagome's lecture. Inuyasha couldn't be happier. One he wouldn't have to listen to the bitch and two a scream meant action. Action meant a break from travel boredom.

"What was that." Miroku's hand had froze inches from Sango's ass. One moment later and Inuyasha would have been picking the man out of a hole in the ground again. He would never learn. However the man wouldn't be half as fun if he did learn from his stupidity.

"I believe it came from the west of us." Sango hadn't noticed the hand and had taken off without even waiting for the rest of the group. Some times Sango had a hard time remembering she was no longer a lone demon slayer. She would take off after any demon that was causing trouble. It was how she was raised. Demon slayers killed demons. They didn't work well in big groups.

"Well lets go check it out Inuyasha." Kagome was the only one left with him in the clearing. It seemed she wanted another piggy back ride. What a worthless human. At least Sango and Miroku were able to travel without his aid. She couldn't even race to battle. One day this would be over. Hopefully soon.

"Yeah yeah. Lets go." Inuyasha took off through the woods with Kagome on his back. At least he would have action. That was the best thing to happen all week.

...meow...

Naruto was locked within his mind. He could see nothing but red. This wasn't his calming darkness before, this was different. He could still feel the thirst and hungry. All he could think about was satisfying his desire. Days, months, years. He didn't know how long he had been outside his darkness. He didn't know if it was day or night. However he couldn't say he cared.

He allowed his instincts to take over his body. His soul had hidden within his mind. Somewhere deep and forgotten. His mind had retreated with it. All that was left was instinct and need within his body. He only thought of his next meal. The only cunning he had left was in finding his food. The body and Naruto was separate. His instinct and his soul too different parts of a whole that had been broken.

He at first had watched what his body was doing. He had fought through the pain and the desire to watch and stop his body. At first he had fought for his sanity. He had tried to make his body turn away from that sweet old women who had been collecting herbs in the garden. He had tried to stop the future. But even as he fought he knew it wasn't going to be. His emotions and pain was too strong for him to have any voice.

In the beginning after he awoke form the darkness he had watched and he had fought. He had watched each time his body approached a human alone. His body crying and wailing like a lost child it looked like. He had watched the human rush over and try to calm him down. He had listened to their words. Is he ok? Where are he's parents? And he had fought for control. However each time his body had won. He would watch form deep inside as his body would tear at the human's throat and start to feast. At first he had watched and he had fought. However time and time again he lost and cried out for the human's that his body destroyed. And soon he had stopped watching and hidden himself away. And now all he sees is red, it was better to only see red. At least in this sea of blood within his mind he didn't have to hear the screams or fright or see the tears of fear. It was better to forget that the outside world even exist. Yes the sea of blood was the only world that mattered.

...meow...

Inuyasha and the rest dove into a meadow on the outskirts of the forest and froze in shock at the image before them. They had expected a lot of different things. A village being attacked by demons. A demon killing a stray human. A demon fighting another or even just a battle of humans. However they had not expected a human child to be the cause of the scream.

A boy no older than 6 or 7 with dirty hair and rags for clothes was covered in blood and had his mouth buried with a women chest. They watched as the boy ripped out a rib and start to bit at the bone, licking off the blood that was still warm and flowing from the dead human. There was no way to tell the child's hair color from the blood that was dried within it or flesh blood that covered it each time the boy ripped at the body with his teeth.

The women though was more easy to recognize. They could see the brown hair and the face with frozen fear. Inuyasha could see that her eyes were blue and unseeing. The boy like any predator had gone for a kill in the throat. Cutting off air and causing blood to enter the lungs and like most predators he had no need for the face. The meat was in the chest and limbs. This seemed to make it even more sick. That even though the chest was ripped open and organs had been laid on the ground around her she still had a face.

If inuyasha had to guess he would say that the boy was insane or even in some way being controlled by a demon. However what ever reason there was behind his actions. He was had still killed and torn apart a human body. If he was an demon he would say it was just in his nature and would have already attacked the boy. However as a human it brought up the question of what was going on. If the boy was being controlled and not just insane then if he killed the boy and walked away he would be living a murder behind.

"God what a terrible thing for a child to do. God even demon children are dangerous and violent. How disgusting." Inuyasha had allowed Kagome to climb down to the ground. Her comment though had made him wish he had dropped her instead. A demon he doubted it. He didn't smell like a demon and he didn't look like a demon. Not even a half breed. No demon or unnatural characters. Why did every one assume that when violence happened it was always a demon.

"I doubt it's a demon. It doesn't smell like a demon, more likely a human." Inuyasha ignored Kagome's horror filled face and started to make his way towards the boy and his meal. He needed to get close maybe he would be able to smell if a demon had been close to the boy. However within just a couple steps the boy had turned his blood streaked face towards his approach and started to growl and hiss.

Inuyasha walked cautiously closer and start to sniff the air that was drifting from the boy to himself. No smell of a demon. Not even a distant smell from the past. The boy hadn't been near a demon recently. He was guessing probably not at all in the past couple of months. The boy smelled of fresh blood and old blood. A lot of old blood. He was guessing the boy hadn't washed in ages and blood from each kill was just piling up on his clothes. So he couldn't be under the control of a demon.

"He's human and he doesn't have a single scent of a demon on him." Inuyasha's voice came out sad at the thought. If he wasn't controlled that meant they would have to put him down, like a wild dog. What a terrible thing to have to do to a child so young.

"He will have to be put down for his own good." So Miroku understood what that meant. Yes Miroku would understand. He wasn't as carefree as everyone made him out to be.

"What do you mean he's human? Why isn't there any demon smell on him. Isn't he being controlled like Sango's brother." Inuyasha flinched from Kagome's voice and tried to ignore her behind him. He would have to get closer for a clean kill. He didn't want to hurt the kid more than he had to.

"Kagome. He isn't being controlled. He's insane. There is nothing to do but kill him." He would leave it to Miroku to explain it to the fucking bitch.

"Can't will help him. Get him a doctor or something." Just a little closer. He hasn't attacked yet, however the boy was still on edge. Still growling and hiss. He was still tensed over his meal and ready and willing to fight for what he thought was his prey.

"No. No one can help him. If we don't kill him now he will just attack another women later." Inuyasha was almost in reach now. He could see the boy's blood covered teeth on each one of the boys growls now. Just a few more steps and then he will be able to stop this madness.

...meow...

Sesshomaru had heard of a new demon in his territory. A demon that attacked women and ate their flesh and organs. He had set out to take care of the problem before the land went into a full blown panic. If the human's were to panic because of this demon they would start attack the weaker and innocent demons they came across. He had to stop this before it went much further.

He had been looking for the demon a couple of days now. Rin and Jaken had of course decide to come with him of course. Why Rin wanted to leave her nice room at the palace and follow him in the wilderness he didn't know. However he had always had a difficult time telling the girl no. However even with the tag alongs he couldn't say he was losing any time or anything. He wouldn't have been able to do any better alone. He was just wandering around listening to rumors to nearly down the area the demon was in.

Of course the area he was in today was just a guess. He had heard of a couple recent attacks to the north and he figured the demon might be making a simple line. If the events he had heard about were real and on a real time line then he's guess would be right. The events he had heard about had seemed to follow a simple design all moving towards the south. It hadn't been a perfect line however it had been all he had to go on.

When he took his first step into the meadow and saw his brother and his group he had been surprised. He had of course had reports that they were in his territory again. However he hadn't been expecting to find them in this area. He had thought they would have been more to the east. He would have to punish his informative later. After all he hadn't been planning to run into his little brother today.

Kagome loud voice reached him first. Her shrill tone piercing his delicate ears. Something about helping someone. Getting a doctor. Helping who?

That's when he noticed what or who his brother was inching towards. He had just thought they were about to take a break or maybe camp down for the day. If the wind hadn't been blowing from behind him and not towards him he would have noticed sooner. A small and blood covered child was just out of reach of his brother.

He had seen this before, however it still took a couple minutes to realize what he was looking at. A boy and his prey. It wasn't a common seen in the demon world, however it did happen. If a demon too young to fend for itself was left alone it would lose his sanity and would give in to it's instinct. That was what was before him.

Demon children weren't like human children. Human babies had to drink milk and then they moved onto human food. However demon babies drank both milk and their parents blood. The milk would stop as they got older and they would move into real food. However even young demon children still need demon blood that was willing given. It had to be live blood. If the child had no source of blood it would go crazy. It's demon nature trying to fight to live in a way.

This child was so small and weak that its only logical prey was humans. Animals would be too quick for him to eat. A demon would be too strong for him to kill. However with his appearance a kind hearted human would be easy prey. Just get the human to come close and he would be able to kill them with easy. After all no human had strong enough skin to live through a swipe of a demon's fangs or claws. Even a child size demon.

Sesshomaru had almost lost himself in the memory of the last time he saw one such child, that he almost missed the words that the monk had respond to Kagome's questions. They were planning to kill him. That's why Inuyasha was inching closer to the boy. They planned to kill his target.

"Don't you dare touch him, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru raced into the meadow and made himself closer to the pair in the center of the meadow. That boy might still be able to be saved and as the Lord of the West it was his job to help his people.

"He's insane Sesshomaru. We have to put him down." Sesshomaru had better look now at the child before him. He sure did look like a human. However he wasn't acting like a human. With each step he took the child would growl and hiss like any demon who's meal was about to be stolen. This couldn't possible be a human child at least not entirely.

"No he's neglected and alone. He needs help and food." The boy was covered in fresh and dried blood. Sesshomaru couldn't even see the boy's hair color. The women under him was just like the other victims. Throat slit and half eaten. He must have been at this for a while if all the dried blood was a hint. He might not be able to be saved, he's soul might have already be too broken to be repaired.

"And are you going to do it? Are you going to take responsibility of him?" That was a question. If he started this he would have to finish it. However with a child that small he shouldn't have too much difficulty. It was his duty after all and he didn't want to watch this child be killed like the last one.

"Yes I will do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi...free time again time to write more... ummmm I don't have much to say. Just want to remind you all of the warnings just in case you skipped over them. I put them in a list to catch your attention.

WARNING - yaoi

WARNING - shotcan (child with adult sexual content eventually)

WARNING - violent

well those 3 will are really the most important. However this is only the second chapter so you won't have to see the first two yet. I just don't want you to read the story and then later complain.

The only thing left to say is that I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

So with that I bring you to the 2nd chapter of Bleeding the Soul.

...meow...

Sesshomaru could have laughed at Inuyasha's shock if he didn't have an image to keep up. The Lord of the west doesn't laugh at the silliness of others. It just wasn't done of the cold hearted Lord. Seriously just one thing out of character had stunned his brother if he laughed his brother might die of shock. Now that just wouldn't do.

Sesshomaru cast his amusement and his brother's face to the back of his mind as he turned to address the boy in front of him. The boy was only acting on instinct that means no words or logic would help him. He would have to fight instinct with instinct.

Sesshomaru took another step closer and growled back at the child as soon as the child hissed. He would have to use instinctual noises to get the boy to admit defeat. His growl made the boy pause and hesitate to growl on the next step however the boy still forced it out of himself. It seemed the boy was a natural alpha. It would take a bit more to get him to give over his kill as any nice demon who acknowledge the other's dominance would do. However that the boy had hesitated was a good sign it meant he wasn't completely crazy yet. He might be able to actually save him.

Sesshomaru got closer step by step. His posture casual but his growls and barks loud and sharp to the child's ears. He could see the boy's body sink lower and lower as he got closer. The boy's instinct's were fighting inside him. He was weaker and he knew that and he should give in to Sesshomaru's request for submission. However at the same time there was his desire for the food. The question now was which instinct would win over.

Sesshomaru was right on top of the boy before the boy even thought to run. However he knew it was too late Sesshomaru could see it in his eyes. However when fright was gone the only response left was fight. Sesshomaru's next step took him right in the boy's range. With a small hiss the boy's hand flew out over the women's body and ripped into Sesshomaru's clothes. Just missing his flesh. However Sesshomaru knew he couldn't back down. If he did the child would never admit defeat. So he stood his grounds and allowed the child it's panic filled attack. Any wound the child gave him wouldn't be able to do much damage to him.

Sesshomaru growled sharply in disappointment. If force didn't make the child give in then a small amount of guilt would be able to toss the coin. The boy whimpered quietly and his body sunk even lower until his chest was pressed into the ground. Sesshomaru smiled to himself in his head. He was making progress.

Kneeling onto the blood soaked ground Sesshomaru reached out to touch the cold human in front of him. To take complete dominance and control of the boy he would have to do more than touch the women. This was so not his day.

The boy rose a few inches higher and started to growl once again trying to keep Sesshomaru away from the prey. However Sesshomaru cut him off mid growl with a sharp ear hurting bark. Slowly Sesshomaru calmly took out an organ from the women's open chest and started to eat the raw food. Humans were food to many demon it wasn't uncommon. However Sesshomaru had never thought it was worth the battle for. If he ate the humans in his territory they might rebel. That wouldn't have been good for him or his people. However this one time he would make an exception.

The meat wasn't completely warm anymore. It had started to chill during the time they had been having their conversations. The blood was hardly warm too. It would have been better at body temp. If he had to eat a human he would have liked a fresh kill or a cooked one. The boy had hardly reacted in the time it took Sesshomaru to eat the entire organ. Just a small growl or whimper now and again. However it was nothing to punish the boy over since he hadn't attacked or raised his body off the ground. All good future alpha's wouldn't take this perfectly quietly. So he sees nothing wrong with it. Hopeful the body could keep it up.

Sesshomaru quickly but calmly continued to eat pieces of the human women. He didn't want to rush since that would give the image of fear or hurry to the boy and he might be prompt to attack again. That wouldn't be good. Especially with all the noise he could hear from the group behind him. That human girl was bitching again, complaining that he was eating a human. The wolf prince was holding her back and trying to explain however he knew if he didn't finish this soon he would have a real problem on his hands. If those people came close to him and the boy all his progress would be lost. He would have to trust Inuyasha and the wolf to keep them away from him.

The boy had stopped his growling and was just quietly watching Sesshomaru eat his prey. He knew the boy had to be starving however he couldn't offer food too soon. If he did then the boy would never accept his dominance. He need to wait just a little longer. Just until the boy makes a noise of submission. Begging for his turn. Asking for forgiveness. Anything he wasn't picky. He just had to make sure that the boy actually gave in.

Sesshomaru continued to eat the human women. He had to say for a mortal who ate from the trash or what not she didn't taste so bad. Not the best meal he had ever had, but he would be able to live with it. Not so sure he would willing do it again though. At least without a good reason or purpose.

The boy hadn't moved as he ate however he had seen the tension start to leak out of the boy's body. It meant he was starting to feel safe. Since Sesshomaru was only eating and not driving him off that meant it would be ok to stay and eat the extra that was left. It also meant that Sesshomaru was showing a bit of protectiveness and sense of pack since only pack were allowed someone else's food.

The voices in the background had risen so much and the boy was so quiet that Sesshomaru almost missed the sound of submission he had been waiting for. The boy had asked for forgiveness. It might not have been sincere, however he had asked and that was all Sesshomaru needed.

He quickly finished the piece of the human in his hands and then reached over and calmly rubbed the boy on his head giving a small bark to say all was forgiven. Of course now he would have to feed the boy. Which meant his beautiful clothes were about to be stained again. He ran out of clothes so fast when he traveled.

It was simple to move his tail off his shoulder to lay against the ground and to bare his throat of what clothes had been covering it. With a simple tug he had the boy off the ground, over the women and in his lap his small head just on the level with his own neck. Of course this part was always a gamble. The boy could tear out his throat instead of feeding. The good thing about this plan is that Sesshomaru had the strength to survive a blow that the boy could make. However if he attacked he would have to be killed.

Sesshomaru rubbed the boy's back and gave a simple bark as constant to eat allowing a hum to form in his throat to make sure he didn't scare the boy off. Like planned the boy instinctual went for his throat. The boy's small teeth scrabbling to break skin and sink into his throat. Sesshomaru held still as the boy final worked out how to grip on and started to suck the blood he had so much desired. It seemed the boy wasn't a lost cause after all.

...meow...

Inuyasha with the help of Koga had been able to hold back Sango and Kagome from racing over and ruining what ever plan Sesshomaru had to save the boy. Miroku surprising enough hadn't even tried to stop Sesshomaru's actions. It seemed he hadn't been giving the man enough credit.

Sesshomaru had been at it for a while now and Inuyasha wasn't sure to be angry or pity the man. He was sure that women wasn't the best meal he had ever had. Come on Sesshomaru lives in a palace and has his own cooks and staff. He has had to have had a hundred or even thousand meals better than this one. Even Inuyasha on his hungriest day would hesitate to eat a human women. Their was no telling what humans put into their bodies.

Finally Sesshomaru had finished whatever ritual he had started and stood with the boy in his arms. Walking away from the corpse that lay cold on the grass. Inuyasha could see the blood slipping down Sesshomaru's neck from where naruto had his teeth buried into the flesh. Not much escaped the hungry boy's mouth. However some blood did stream down to stain his brother's white robe.

"Inuyasha I will take the boy now. You may have what is left of that human's body." Sesshomaru had walked all the way over to them now. The boy in his arms still drinking from his throat. Kagome had stopped fighting to stare open mouth at them and Sango had stopped fighting in curiosity if he had to guess.

"I understand. I thank you for your assistance." Inuyasha bowed his head in respect to his brother even as he could hear Kagome's words of shock behind him. Oh yes he was suppose to fight his brother to the death each time they meet. Well she would have to get over it. Sesshomaru had saved him from a very unpleasant task. Killing children, even insane children was not a task Inuyasha found the least amount of pleasure in.

"He's a demon. Correct? He only attacked because he is hungry and running on instinct. This is a common occurrence for orphaned or cast away demon children. They attack the weakest prey for food since they do not understand they need living demon blood to survive. However he looks completely human. Why?" Sango had made a good point. Although he trust his brother's judgement in this. He hadn't smelt a demon on the boy. If he was a demon why did he look and smell like a human.

"I would guess he is a trickster by nature. Maybe a fox demon or such. He is very skilled though if he can hid his demonic energy, scent, and appearance this well. He will have a great potential if he is able to survive the next couple months and regain his senses." Inuyasha could sigh at the thought of the trouble Sesshomaru had agreed to deal with for the next couple of weeks. The boy was a baby he would need constant feeding. Continuos content and encouragement. The boy would more than likely have traumatic times of nightmares and low self esteem. Since no one had stepped forward to help him from his family or close friends from which ever demon community he came from. In most demon groups it was actually preferred that such children were killed if a group massacre was happening so that this kind of thing didn't happen. No one liked the idea of their children being the one to go insane.

"So I was right. Only a demon would do that to a human body. It should be killed. That disgusting thing isn't worth..." Kagome ranted and started to point and accuse the child. Like the child was at fault for the neglect of adults. If the adults had taken better care of him, he wouldn't have starved to the point of insanity.

"Kagome shut up! Thank you my lord for the help, and I wish you the best of luck in the following months." Miroku had interrupted Kagome's hateful rant and bowed to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would have to keep an eye on the monk he was appearing a lot smarter than he original thought he was.

"Thank you monk. I will take my leave now Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nodded at them and turned away, starting to head back towards his own group of odd traveling partners. He was sure he would see him again later.

Thanks Sesshomaru leave me with the troublesome group. It was going to be a difficult couple of day after this. He just beat their would be no living with Kagome after this. She was going to be even more hateful against demons, which in turn meant more sit boys for him. For what was he but a one of those violent and dangerous demons.

...meow...

Sesshomaru could feel the boy's teeth in his neck. It pulsed with a small pain that wouldn't stop. It would take a while for him to get use to someone drinking his blood. He hadn't shared his blood in a very long time.

He listened to Rin's questions with half an ear. Answering with that amount of attention in return. She was a curious child. Always wanting to know if this or that was happening. This time it was all about the boy. Who was he? Was he going to come with them? Why was he drinking blood? A bunch of questions he couldn't answer or wouldn't want to answer to her.

"We don't know his name and we won't know until he starts to talk. It might take a while until then so if you want to pick out something to call him for a while, like a nickname, then that would be fine. I'm sure he won't mine." Sesshomaru murmured nonsense reassurance to the boy in his arms when he felt him stiffen at the noise of Rin's constant chatter. It would take a while for the boy not to jump at every loud noise or offensive sound.

"A nickname. How about baby. He can be our little baby." Baby. Yes the child was young and he was younger than Rin however he wasn't so sure he was a baby.

"Well he's a little old to be a baby." And there goes Rin's puppy eyes. God it was always so hard to say no to her. He was getting weak hearted in his old age.

"Alright baby it is. Now go tell Jaken we are continuing our journey for a while. I need him to walk back to the palace and tell everyone I will not be around for a couple months and that I need all important documents and issues to be delivered again." It wouldn't be smart to head back to palace now. The boy would need time to get use to him and Rin. The palace staff would be too much for him to take and staying in his rooms the entire couple of months would drive him insane. There was no way he could entertain himself for that long. No it was better to just travel around. It's not like it's the first time he has traveled, his staff would be able to function without him for a couple months.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin ran off screaming Jaken's name and the news like it was the best thing in the world. Of course a time in nature would be good for her too. Less formal dinners and more flowers.

"Are you done child? That's good. Go to sleep now." The boy had finally dragged his teeth from his throat and was almost sleepy licking the spilled blood from his throat. Sesshomaru smiled as the boy yawned and cuddled into his throat his small hands holding tightly to his white blood stained clothes. He was kind of cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Ummmmm well i am writing the next update to bleeding the soul... i have had alot of nice comments about it...i'm kind of glad since i wasn't too sure it would be a success... thanks so much for all the love

Anyway i am afraid to say that even though i am typing this it might not be up for a while... ff is not letting me update anything. I have had an update for luna moth done for 2 days now and it won't let me update it, plus it isn't letting me spell check on ff either. so if their is too many errors... i sorry...

I did get a new computer though so... yea me... however it doesn't have microsoft so i am writing this in word pad. But it means i can type any where i want. My room, class, and even in the bathroom if i wanted too... too bad i don't have a bathtub or i actually might do that... a bubble bath and typing that would be fun... and relaxing... however i only have a shower... so no relaxing for me... : (

disclaimers for the idiots... come on do you actually think i own Naruto or inuyasha... if i made them i would have a lot more money for better and more expansive hobbies. like skydiving or owning a prison... wouldn't that be fun

onward to chapter 3

...meow...

Sesshomaru sat under a tree within his lands as the birds chirped and nature surrounded him. Rin was skipping out in a meadow in front of him. Collecting flowers, probably making another necklace or crown. He himself was using the afternoon to work on some paperwork from the palace. Damn lord of the east was demanding he marry his daughter again. No one seemed to understand that he didn't want or need a mate. He had enough on his hands at the moment.

Thinking about stress, the boy had feed and fallen asleep about an half an hour ago. It had been over a month since he had first seen the boy and the boy had finally started to show signs of intelligence within the last couple of days. Of course that didn't mean the boy was even close to being ready to return to the castle. In fact the boy seemed scared of everything even more than when he was only running on instinct.

At first he had chopped it up to his close to death experience. He had figured the boy would get use to Rin and Jaken's presence given a couple of days. However a day passed and then another and yet the child still flinched at every sound and touch the others gave him. There had to be more going on then just the near death battle.

The first month had been a trial of patience and skill. The child had spent every moment feeding or sleeping. The worst part was he had only feed on Sesshomaru's blood so Sesshomaru had spent a lot of time feeling very sleepy himself. He had spent the month eating for two, which meant Jaken had spent the time hunting more and more. Rin had been basically left on her own. Yes she had spent a lot of time in their camp however she had had to entertain herself since neither he or Jaken could play with her.

It had been a good thing that Sesshomaru had always been a light sleeper or he would have probably been in trouble a lot of times that month. The child had no schedule. He would sleep for undetermined times and then wait for the ok to feed once again. The child was a slave to his thirst, the only sign that he wasn't completely a lost cause was the small patience and submission he showed by waiting for Sesshomaru's approve before feeding again.

However as Sesshomaru had been a light sleeper so had the child. Every sound or movement that didn't come from Sesshomaru himself within a close distance would cause the child to awaken and growl to scare away the threat. He had finally had to make a circle in the ground around him to let Rin and Jaken know how far to stay away form him. The child didn't trust anyone besides him and if Sesshomaru hadn't held him back he would have attacked the others more than a few times by now.

This light sleeping became a pain in another big way too though. The smell of dried blood had covered the child. Since the scent of blood was strong enough to give him a headache and a great way to end up with more hungry demons then he wanted to kill. He had thought a bath and new clothes were in order. The new clothes were easy to get. He just sent Jaken back to the castle. The bath was not so easy. Oh finding water wasn't hard. No the hard part had come when he had tried to get the bloody clothes off the boy and then put the boy into the water.

At first the only probably was the boy's clinging. He had tried to undress himself first. however the boy didn't like to be moved from his place at his shoulder at all the first week. So he had had to use force and a lot of dominance to get the boy to move to his other side long enough to remove his robe. However moments later the process had had to be repeated. The biggest pain was the boy's claws had some how shown up and pierced through his naked shoulder as he finished disrobing.

He hadn't even bothered to try to undress the hissing child. He had just used his claws to cut the dirty, torn and stained clothes from the young one's back. The demon child hadn't even cared however the water had thrown the child into a fit. Sesshomaru had ended that first and a lot of the rest of the baths that month covered in scratches and bit marks. It had taken over three weeks to get the boy used to a bath again. He never wanted to deal with such a situation again. He was so glad that the boy's sanity was awakening.

Rin's giggles floated in the air as she finished her flower crown and promptly forced it onto Jaken's head.

...meow...

Silver locks were held gentle in Naruto's hand once again as he relaxed against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He had feed just a while ago and was proud to announce silently in his mind that he hadn't fallen asleep right afterwards this time. It was a slow process but he was finally starting to be able to stay awake. He had been sleeping a lot more than any demon his age should have had to lately.

Silver locks glided across his fingers as Sesshomaru reached and grabbed a new document from the spread out pile on the ground before them. He was working again. Sesshomaru was the Lord of the west as Naruto had learned about a half a week ago. He had been asleep a long time if they had started to divided the land differently. When he had fallen asleep they had been no lord of the west only the lord of fire country, mist, rock... blah blah. Since he didn't think he could sleep walk in that coma stat and it was unlikely that his mad instinct driven body had traveled to an undiscovered land. The only conclusion was he had been asleep a very long long time. It would take a lot of generations to change the name of a land.

However the biggest hint that he had been asleep such a long time was the appearance of a demon like him. Back when he was born demon's were killed on sight. Any alive where hidden and outcast from society. However since he had been pulled out of the depths of his mind and cast into reality he had seen demon after demon and hardly any humans. It would have taken hundreds of years for the demon species to be able to recover this well, that or they had streamed in from some other land. Plus demons seem to hold more power than humans here.

To see a demon when he had lost the struggle to stay buried within his mind had been shocking. Naruto's first moment of actually control of his body came in slow and intense feeling. He had felt the silver locks that his small hands had gripped and were in the process of pulling on. He could smell the scent of the herbs that someone had used to wash the gorgeous hair he was tugging. However the sight of the demon had shocked him to his core and was one he would never forget.

Sesshomaru was standing in water up to his chest. His chest was bloody and covered in painful scratches that naruto could only assume had come from him. The only word to describe the demon was beautiful. He had long silver white hair that even when being yanked and pulled had a shine that no other hair had ever possible had. It was silk like and felt like heaven against Naruto's palm. His face was gorgeous and breath taking just on its own. His golden eyes could probably make amyone fall in love. His mouth was something of wet dreams. Even when he was scowling or smirking all Naruto wanted to do was tackle him. With his hair thrown in making him look exotica he was the thing of fantasies.

Even with water covering the bottom half of Sesshomaru's body Naruto could say with out any problem that Sesshomaru was someone that could have anyone he wanted in his bed. He was sex on legs. Not even the fact that he only had one arm didn't cause a flaw in his beauty.

However even that wasn't the reason that Naruto remembered that day so well. He had awoken from his peaceful escape into his mind on Sesshomaru's armless shoulder, his hands locked in a painful grip in the man's hair. Sesshomaru was already covered in wounds new and old. And yet the demon hadn't yanked or beaten him in punishment for his actions. Instead he had gentle coached his instincts down and washed him as if he was just a scared baby bird. The man had been so gentle and caring. It was the first time he had any one touch him without hate and scorn behind the touch. It was the first time he had ever been safe in the outside world.

The next week had been a tiring and frustrating time for Naruto. He had awaken from his mind however his demonic instincts were still active too. He couldn't control his actions most of the time. It was the same as before he went to sleep. He would say not to do something and his body would do it anyway. So even though he was back in the real world he could hardly do more than watch and listen when he was awake, which was little and few. That first week was full of a feed and sleep schedule. He would drink Sesshomaru's blood and then he would fall back asleep again witnin minutes after his stomach had been satisfied.

However like all things that week had passed and now his instincts were finally asleep. They had fallen back to the inner workings of his mind about four days ago. He had control over his body and now was even able to stay awake longer than a minute. His stomach was still easily not full enough yet. He was hungry a lot and Sesshomaru had to eat a lot to make up for the blood loss. However Naruto was seriously happy. He was at peace and safe with Sesshomaru's scent covering his senses.

"Are you still awake Baby." Naruto pulled his eyes from the silver hair he had been playing with to the golden eyes that were looking at him with curiosity. So Sesshomaru had noticed he was awake. Smiling at the demon to reassure him that all was fine, Naruto moved himself to the man's lap and looked out towards the human girl, Rin to watch her strange game.

"You should be sleeping you know. Your body isn't fully at 100 percent yet." naruto purred as Sesshomaru's fingers began to gentle strike through his hair, Sesshomaru's long sharp nails just gently rubbed against his head. Naruto knew that Sesshomaru was worried however he wasn't ready to speak and reassure him. He didn't want to speak yet if every. Speaking just lead him into trouble and he didn't want anything to change. He wanted to stay here forever as Sesshomaru's little Baby.

...meow...

Sesshomaru could feel the purr that spread through out the boy's body by simply playing with his hair. He was a strange child. He wasn't mute. He knew that because he had heard him growl, hiss, even scream. However not once since gaining back his sanity had he heard the boy try to speak. He was starting to worry that maybe the boy was too young to know the human language, however he always responded with smiles and gesture when ever Seshomaru talked to him. It was puzzling, but nothing terrible. He liked his quiet companion. What a strange thing to say. But he did enjoy having the boy around.

"You know Rin and Jaken are my friends. They would never hurt you." Sesshomaru had seen the boy freeze a little as Rin ran up to them with a flower crown. He was more worried about this aspect of the boy actually. He was afraid of everything. He could see it in the way the boy pasted himself to his chest when Rin got too close and in the way he flinched and closed his eyes when Rin put the flowers on the boy's head. What could have happened to cause such a negative reaction to such a simple thing.

"Baby is awake. Does that mean i can play with him Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was a nice child. Nothing for Baby to worry about and yet baby was tense ann ready to flee or attack any moment now. However Rin was too young and carefree to notice.

"Not today. He shouldn't be doing much yet. his body can't take too much action. It's better if he just takes it easy for today. How about you go catch some fish with Jaken." Rin giggled and said bye as she ran back to jaken. the boy slowly started to untense on his lap as the distance between them increased.

"She isn't dangerous you know. Just a little bit nosy and girly." Sesshomaru smiled as the flower crown fell the last small distance to cover the boy's sky blue eyes. Baby's small huff was almost missed as the flowers were removed and placed in his lap for a second as the boy examined them all. Spinning the circle and smelling each flower separately.

"She just wants to be your friend. You should give her a chan..." Sesshomaru forgot his sentence as the boy stood and turned to place the crown onto Sesshomaru's head. A smile glazed the boy's face. His blue eyes were full of laughter and all Sesshomaru could do was smile back. It was so nice to be out her in a peaceful meadow on a nice sunny day with a small quiet companion to keep him company, even if he did have a bunch of flowers on his head. Seeing that smile was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello its been a while everyone…. Sorry about that and all, but you know how it is.. life got in the way. Oh and not really having much time one the computer or internet over the summer also might have had something to do with it…. Hehe…. But oh well I'm back now and I guess that's all that matters.

Anyway I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha they are mangas and animes belonging to their respective authors and illustrations.

Warnings. This is a ummmm damn I forgot the word. That word that means children in sexual content… of course Naruto age wise isn't a child but he still is size and body so WARNINGS for later chapters really cause there isn't much of anything in this chapter.

Next warning blood and violence… a lot like if you watch tv….. you people should be used to that kind of thing by now…

So that's it really…. Ummmmmm last words of wisdom.

Don't let the pink bunnies eat you for who else would feed my ego.

P.s. to Deathgod-121. I'm sorry I said I would have this up in the afternoon and its now 3.46 am and I just started to do the reread. I kind of overslept… I missed three of my classes…. I'm a terrible student and person…. Wahhhhhh. Hopefully the chapter is as good as the rest of the story….

…..meow…

"Baby, want a strawberry?" Rin's voice once again floated up to him as Naruto pressed his face further into Sesshomaru's shoulder. They had been traveling since dawn, wandering through the forest in no rush to arrive at any location but in no real hurry to stop. A day much like any other in the last two months they had been traveling together.

Jaken and Rin had taken the day to collect food. Rin had already filled her basket to the brim with strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries she had found among the trees and had taken the last hour in pestering Naruto into eating some of them. Now don't get him wrong he likes berries as much as the next person. They were sweet and juicy if you picked them at the right time and there had been a time or two in his youth before he had enclosed himself in the darkness when he had spent all day eating berries. However he could still also remember all the times he had begged for food and been given food unfit for dogs or even rats. Rotten and maggot infested meat. Rotten weeks old berries and fruit that had made him sick for days. Lumpy smelly milk that had made him feel like he would die. That had been all anyone was willing to give the demon and a lot of the time if he hadn't eaten them he would have died from starvation.

So what kind of chose had he really had die from poisoned or rotten food or not eat and die from starvation. He rubbed his blonde locks against the white clothed shoulder as he tried to tell himself that it was fine. He had seen her pick those berries. She didn't have any pockets that she could carry poison in. But what his mind said wasn't what his body and soul were lead to believe. Just because he thought they were safe doesn't mean they are. Maybe she put a bug in it, rubbed it on some poisons herb, or was going to hand him a rotten one. Just because she was young didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. He had learned that. After all even human children hate demons.

"How about a blueberry." Naruto was going for the if you ignore them long enough they disappear plan. Or was it if you can't see them they can't see you plan. Neither one had a very good success rate but maybe this time it would work.

…..meow….

Sesshomaru sighed as Baby tried to burrow himself deeper into Sesshomaru's shoulder. An hour. A whole hour of listening to Rin offer food and watching Baby ignore each offer. He would have ran out of patience by now but he had hoped that today might just be the day Baby actually would accept Rin. But no he could feel the shivers run through the child's body when Rin got too close. The small jerks away from the girl whenever her hand got too close. This was becoming a problem. No matter how much time they spent together. No matter how much Sesshomaru reassured him that all was going to be ok, the child still could not or would not accept that Rin wasn't out to hurt him.

Sesshomaru sighed as he shifted the child into a more comfortable position in his arm. The child's movements had become quite uncomfortable in the last half an hour. Too much shaking and jerking to really have a good grip on the boy. However he didn't dare put the child down. Baby hadn't tried to attack Rin in over a month however if he placed the child on the ground to walk for himself, Sesshomaru just knew Rin would try to hold his hand or some sweet childish nonsense like normal. Just walking beside Rin was causing the child to have panics attack, having her actually touch him might just be too much for the boy.

"Rin, baby isn't hungry. Why don't you go find Jaken and make him a pretty flower crown." Baby's sigh of relief was almost comical as Rin nodded and went off between the trees shouting for Jaken. This couldn't go on too much longer. Baby would have to get use to Rin, especially since he would have to stay with Sesshomaru a while. He wouldn't be off blood for months or even years depending on how old baby actually was and how long he went without.

He would have to return to the castle in a couple days. Now that Baby was more or less back to normal and his instincts were asleep, he would have to get Baby checked by a doctor. After all there were some questions that he might need an answer for. Like why Baby never talked and what type of demon Baby actually was. Both were question's the castle doctors might be able to answer.

Maybe next week they would start to head towards the castle. They were only about 2 weeks walking distance from it at the moment. At least there were by Rin's speed. So that would put them at the castle in about 3 weeks. Hopefully Baby would start to accept Rin's attention before they arrived.

…..meow….

An hour had passed in almost silence before Rin had broken back through the trees, appearing at Sesshomaru's side talking about seeing his brother through the trees. He could have of course just moved the group through the woods and safely out of his brother's sight, but it had been months since he had been able to get any action in. No sparing with the castle guards. No fight with his brother or even a spar with his friends. The last couple of months had been too still for him.

Rin had been right. Inuyasha was in the woods however he wasn't alone. His group had taken shelter behind the trees in the area as Inuyasha and the monk tried to defeat what looked to be like a giant boar demon. A weak boar demon with little to no intelligence. What a disgrace. For someone of his blood to struggle so much with a target so weak. His father would be devastated if he ever saw this. Of course Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about it either. All for a good cause but sometimes he wished that they could be like most demons and do things more straight forwardly. Just kill who ever got in their way. It was such a nice though but his father would have never allowed such a thing to happen when he was alive and Sesshomaru didn't have it in him to disappoint the long dead man.

…..meow….

Inuyasha wanted to sigh. It had been a long day. They had finally been able to locate their first jewel shards in weeks and it had all gone downhill from there. Of course the jewel shard Kagome, the bitch, had found was past all the mindless demons in the woods. One rat demon, a water demon, and now a boar demon later and they still hadn't even reached the damn thing yet. What he went through for that fucking jewel.

Inuyasha was just about to lay on the killing blow when a green blur lashed into the demon in front of him. Cutting the mindless creature into nothing more than bloody chunks of meat.

"How pathetic you are brother. Letting a demon like this slow you down." Sesshomaru the bastard. He always seemed to show up whenever he was having a bad day. The bastard probably got a laugh out of making his bad days even worse. Him and his weird sibling radar, how else would he know just when to show up to piss Inuyasha off. That or maybe his brother really did have someone spying on him like he thought.

"I was about to kill the thing. You, damn bastard, just got in my way." Sesshomaru looked as high and mighty as always if you didn't look at the small blond haired child that was sitting on his shoulders and seemed to be pulling at Sesshomaru's hair. Seems the child had actually survived the first couple of months. That was good, but that answers the unspoken question of why his brother was here. He was bored and restless. Keeping a child alive like that took a lot of time and energy but wasn't as good for the body and mind as a spar. This was going to be a longer day then he had thought. A painful one too if the look on his brother's face was anything to go on.

…meow…..

Naruto had been moved up onto Sesshomaru's shoulders as the he hasty moved through the trees towards an 'Inuyasha-sama' or whoever that was. Rin had been as happy as ever to report that he was in the area. But Rin always seemed to be happy so he really couldn't judge if this Inuyasha was a good thing or not. However whoever he was Sesshomaru seemed bent on meeting him if the speed of his movements were anything to go by.

Inuyasha wasn't impressive at least not compared to the man he was sitting on. Sesshomaru was all sex on legs and yes Inuyasha was kind of hot, his ears looked fun to play with but he wasn't Sesshomaru. And though Naruto might not want to admit it to anyone he was kind of attached to the man who saved him from himself.

"It looked to me like you were getting you assed kicked little brother." Brother? Well yeah they kind of looked like each other. But if they were brothers why did it seem like they wanted to slit the other's throat.

"Why don't you put down the kid and we'll see who gets their ass kicked!" Naruto gasped as Sesshomaru actually listened and pulled him off with his one good arm and gently placed him on the ground. He couldn't mean to leave him with the girl did he? No Sesshomaru wouldn't leave him with the human while he fought.

"Stat right here Baby. I'll be right back." Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man who had carried him for days, slept next to him, even took baths with him left him with the the the human to fight his brother. And to make it even worse the human's that were with the so called brother had taken it upon themselves to walk over and join their small group.

Naruto was still staring at the fight that had started up when the group said all their hellos. He probably would have ignored them the entire time if it hadn't been for a comment that caught his attention since it was about him.

"That monster should have been killed." That's right he was a monster. This was the attitude he had come to expect from humans. The hate, the fear. This is why he didn't want to deal with them. They were terrible creatures, mean, cruel and heartless. He hated them and he feared them probably more than they did him. But he couldn't help the pain that struck him each time they throw such words at him.

"Kagome. He's just a child." Naruto could say he was confused. No one stood up for him. Especially not a human. God the few Demons he had run into hadn't even cared for him back before he went to sleep. This world was completely different than before.

"Get over here asshole so I can cut off your other arm." Naruto forgot the conversation going on next to him as he turned to the fight. Sesshomaru had his sword out and a whip in his other hand. Inuyasha's sword had struck the ground a foot to the left of where Sesshomaru stood with a smirk on his face. It looked like Sesshomaru was only playing with the puppy as his poisoned whip cut through the air and laid a cut against Inuyasha's check. Such a weapon could have easily cut off his head instead.

Naruto was so focused on the fight in front of him he didn't even notice when Kagome stomped off to get away from the monster as her friends just sighed and sent her disapproving looks.

…..meow…..

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru as he pulled his sword from the ground. Damn demon wouldn't stay still. He understood that he had come for a spar, but it wasn't fair Inuyasha wanted to have a good spar too. He didn't really get the chance with this group around. The jerk could at least stay still and let him hit him once. Come on he already had been hit half a dozen times. His check hurt. His hand was bleeding and god damn it the sadistic bastard had added poison to the last blow.

He wanted to place all the blame on Sesshomaru for pushing him and playing with him, but it was just one more thing that was pissing him off. Sesshomaru wasn't at fault well not totally but he was there to blame so when Inuyasha started to feel his demon blood boil in rage he didn't stop and rein it back in. So when the next blow came with a little bit more speed and a little bit more skill behind it he knew it was wrong but he didn't want to stop. He wanted a real fight.

However his brother hadn't been expecting an actually spar, since they had an audience to keep up appearance for. So Sesshomaru hadn't been prepared and had dodged too slow to miss the entire blow. Inuyasha's sword cut into Sesshomaru's side, covering the sword in the demon's blood.

It was a good thing that Kogame and the others were distracted with their own issues as Inuyasha froze his sword just carelessly dipped in the ground as he stared at the blood in shock. His brother was on the ground, blood staining his white robe red. This wasn't the first time he had injured his brother, he had of course cut of Sesshomaru's arm. However he hadn't actually thought that he would land a blow today.

"Are you al…" Sesshomaru had made it to his knees. One hand covering his wound to slow the flow of blood. However that wasn't what stopped him from talking. One moment he was staring at his brother, who was trying to stand and the next he was flying across the woods and straight into a tree. Pain was cast to the back of his mind at the image of the small child in front of his brother.

…meow…

Baby had sprung from his spot next to Rin and kicked Inuyasha into a nearby tree in just a few seconds. He must have looked like he just disappeared to the humans that were left gasping at the sight. However the human's thoughts were the last things on his mind as he stared at Baby.

He had thought that Baby's instincts were completely asleep, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Growls were cast at Inuyasha as Baby started to make his way slowly towards the half demon. The once dull finger nails were now turned into claws. The yellow locks that had glistened in the sunlight seemed to be bleeding into red. He looked like he was going to kill Inuyasha. This wasn't good.

By the time Sesshomaru had made it to his feet and had sheathed his sword one Baby had turned into three Babies with a glowing red aura starting to appear around his body. He didn't know what technique this was but it was not going to be good for his dazed brother.

"Baby" Sesshomaru only had moments to put himself between Baby and his brother. Not knowing which one was the original he couldn't just grab the child. If he wasn't so worried about one of them getting hurt he might have thought the protectiveness of the child to be cute.

"Baby, I'm fine. No half demon could get the best of me. My wound is already healing." He tried to keep his voice calm and soft as he walked towards the snarling child who only had eyes for his brother. However he wasn't able to keep his eyes on all three of them. The one to the far left made a run towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had no choose but to intercept the attack. However the last two took the chance to throw a ball of swirling air at Inuyasha. Even as he turned to make a dive at Inuyasha he knew he wouldn't make it.

Inuyasha was able to dodge most of the damage but the woods weren't so lucky as the balls of air or whatever they were made of cut through trees causing dust and splinters to dance in the air. If the blow had actually landed on Inuyasha, he would definitely have been dead or dying.

"Baby! Stop this this instant." Sesshomaru cast out his poison whip in an arc and slipped it behind all three of the children using it like a lasso to ring all three in and stop any further attacks until he could calm the child down and find out which one was real. However he hadn't even had to worry about which one was real since when he tightened the whip around them to get their attention, two of them turned into smoke.

"Come on Baby. We are leaving." The child may have turned demonic and attacked Inuyasha but he was no match for Sesshomaru. A quick snatch had the boy back in his arms, the growling and swipe of claws ignored for what they were, a small pain. He could feel the blood run down his shoulders from the child's scratches but he knew his body would heal them, and the child had gone all demonic to protect him so the damage wouldn't get too bad. After all killing the one you wanted to protect wasn't exactly a smart thing to do.

Inuyasha stood to the side as they passed him and Baby tried to take a swipe at his face. One second slower and Inuyasha might not have had a nose any more. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to wait a whole week before they returned to the castle. If this happens each time he got hurt he would need to know what to expect. Flying balls of air where not something he expected to happen. It might be important to get the answers to what demon and the age of the child in his arms. That was a lot of power for one so small.

"I told you, you should have killed that monster months ago Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had almost been out of earshot when Kagome's voice reached him. Baby's small body stilled, his rage stopped, for a moment he seemed to not even breathe. Then the child with a small whimper buried himself into Sesshomaru's shoulder. This day had definitely turned for the worse.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG it's been so long hasn't it. While I don't know if I will do any better at updating or not. The new spring semester of my college has started and let me tell you even though it is only the second week I know it isn't going to be a good semester. First of all I have 6 classes. 3 of which have a lot of group work. Two that have weekly assignments online. Then secondary thing that just sucks is work at the moment. I work night shift at McDonalds, best job ever; hehe so sleeping doesn't exist much at the moment. Neither does eating. Sigh.

I wish I would just win the lottery already so I didn't have to worry about money. But amazing enough I haven't won yet. My mom says it might have to do with the fact I never buy a ticket. But I don't believe her. I know lots of people that buy lottery tickets and never win, so if that doesn't work why should I try it that way. If you buy the ticket and don't win. Maybe I'll win if I don't actually buy one. It will happen I tell you it will.

Alright now that I have bored you with my life update let's hear about the story you have all probably forgotten about.

WARNINGS

Shotcan

Sex

Violence

The first two still aren't the most featured aspects of the story but they are going to appear soon. Well small hints of them. No Sesshomaru and Naruto aren't going to arrive at the castle and jump instantly into bed, sorry not that kind of story. There has to actually be a plot and I don't think Sesshomaru is someone who would do that without a lot of inner debate.

Alright I know its been a while and a lot of people who get this update notice might not remember what this story is about or where it left off. While I'm sure you all aren't complete idiots and know how to go back and read the old chapters on your own. I'm not doing a summary, I'm not that nice.

Alright this is chapter 5….. let's get this party rolling.

I do not own Naruto. Slavery is illegal or so I'm told.

P.S. so small side note on how stupid I am. I have had this chapter done for weeks….. Went to start the next chapter a couple of minutes ago and found out I never posted this one. Yes people I am that stupid.

….meow…

"Rin a bath isn't a time to play. Please stop splashing me and Baby." A week had passed since their last encounter with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wished he had never battled his brother that day. Baby hadn't been the same since. He was as quiet as ever and just as clingy but he hardly smiled and the few Sesshomaru got out of him were as fake as they could get. He hated to admit but he missed the times before when Baby was his lovable and quiet companion.

"She's gone now Baby." Baby had been starting to stand Rin's company more however Sesshomaru could feel the hidden tension in Baby's body as Rin touched him. It wasn't like Baby liked Rin it was more that he was trying to be as little trouble as possible.

Little to no trouble in fact. It was getting to the point where Sesshomaru worried about Baby's health. He hardly feed anymore without a remind from Sesshomaru. He didn't complain in anyway when Sesshomaru put him down to do something. He allowed himself to be Rin's puppet. Being dragged around to see flowers and even picking berries without even a sigh or growl at Rin's girlish behavior. It was like the boy was trying to act dead.

Not much had changed since the beginning. He still carried Baby around almost all the time. However now Sesshomaru was the one making sure that Baby was in his arms. Baby wouldn't beg anymore to be picked up, he didn't cling to his neck or fight when he was placed on the ground. Sesshomaru was the one to pull him away from Rin. He was scared the boy was going to crack under the pressure. It wasn't good for the young demon's mind to be under such constant stress.

"Alright close your eyes and I'll wash out the shampoo." Sesshomaru looked at the golden locks that were covered in small soapy bubbles from his own herbal shampoo. When had he started using his own shampoo?. Rin's would have worked just as well. When did he start sharing at all?

…..meow….

Naruto sighed and curled as deeply into Sesshomaru's shoulder as the clothing would allow him to get. He could feel the demon's body heat through the white cloth and could smell the reassuring scent of Sesshomaru's skin and hair. He was so tired. It had been a week and a half since they had left Sesshomaru's brother behind. He could still hear that human's voice calling him a monster. He could still fell her glare on his back. Her hatred and feelings had been more than clear.

A monster. That's all he had ever been. Even when he was an infant. He was a monster. A killer. He had been hated his entire life. Beaten, rejected and almost killed hundreds of times. But none of that had been enough of a punishment for being born a demonic monster. Even here in this time where he say demons more than humans he was a monster.

That's what hurt the most. He had always thought that the humans hated him because he was a demon. But if he was a monster even though there was other demons around then that meant that it was him personally they hated.

What could he have done? Was he causing trouble for Sesshomaru? Did Sesshomaru hate him too?

Sesshomaru was the leader of a nation. Was he only taking care of him because he was in his territory? Was he just another part of his responsibility? He didn't want to believe it to be true. He wanted in his soul to believe that Sesshomaru did all he did because he cared about him. But at this moment his head keep coming up with doubt.

Sesshomaru hadn't treated him much different after learning about his powers. Even though he had almost killed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru hadn't tried to question him. Hadn't rejected him or left him behind. In fact he was watching him more closely. At first he had thought Sesshomaru was making sure he wasn't a danger to Rin or Jaken but as the days went by he had learned it was more because of a worry for him. Sesshomaru was worried about his health.

To Naruto the idea that someone would be worried about him was foreign. No one had even liked him before enough to stand his company and now someone was actually worried if he was ok. It was strange. He didn't want to risk losing it.

He had tried to be invisible, as little difficult as he could be. He had smiled and let Rin play with him. He hadn't made a fuss or even asked for a thing. To Naruto this was his only way to make sure that Sesshomaru didn't change his mind. If he was too much off a pain Sesshomaru could push him away like everyone else. What was a small sacrifice such as making a human child happy in comparison to losing the one person who cared.

…..meow….

Rin was a chatterbox that morning. The castle was only a few days away now and she had to tell him everything to expect. Like her toys and the cool bedroom she has. Not mention her own servants that would play tea party with her and Naruto. He was about ready to push the brat off a cliff. Don't get him wrong he didn't think she was a terrible person for a human. At least she didn't hate him and flinch from him. She has yet to poison him or beat him thankfully. But he wasn't letting his guard down yet.

Sesshomaru and Jaken had taken cover in a clearing a couple of minutes away. Rin's chatter must have finally gotten to them. That or they had something private to discuss. Either way they left him with the girl.

Rin had decided to pick flowers this morning, so Naruto was stuck covered in flower rings and lose petals. He had just decided to cut his losses and run for it when he was struck by the scent of another demon in the area. A demon that was a lot closer then he should have been. How did it sneak up on him?

"What a find a couple human children for lunch." The snake demon was big enough that his sides scraped off bark of the trees he glided between. The leaves shaken from their place in the tree tops were seen as small spots of color on the huge brown and red scales that covered the demons body.

Rin shivered and hide behind his back as the snake demon slithered closer faster than such a huge body should have been able to do. Naruto could feel her small human hands crushing his shirt and smell of her tears that had yet to fall.

"That's right stay still and let me eat you. I haven't had such an easy meal in weeks." The snakes tongue shivered out next to their bodies and started to curl around their position. He could smell the rotten stench of the demon's breath as it ruffled his hair.

Sesshomaru was minutes away at demon speed and if he knew of their problem he would have already arrived. Rin waspanicking behind him. Openly crying as the demon's forked tongue started to close in closer to them. It was only inches away from actual contact. He was out of options.

….meow….

Sesshomaru raced towards Baby and Rin, his papers forgotten on the ground. He could smell so much blood in the air. It made it hard to keep his demonic instincts under control. This was his territory. It was coming from the area his charges were playing. He knew it wasn't Rin's or Baby's blood but that didn't make him feel any better at the moment. How did a demon get so close to them?

Sesshomaru burst through the trees to the scene of blood and gore. Naruto stood with Rin on a tree branch across from him. Unharmed besides from the blood that covered them. The demon or what was left of him was smeared across the trees and grass. Scales broken and chipped laid on the ground some even had forced their way into the ground or trees. It looked like someone had caused the snake to burst from the inside out.

Sesshomaru cast the cause to the back of his mind and made his way to the children. A quick scan visually provide his first thought right. Neither Rin nor Baby was harmed. However Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel uneasy at how Baby flinched from his hand. There might have been some damage mental.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but sigh inside at having to carry a crying Rin back to Jaken and his neglected paperwork. Baby walked quietly a good distance behind him. He had offered to carry both but Baby didn't seem to want his touch at the moment.

"Rin what happened?" He calmly wiped tears from her soaked face as he tried to get her to stop crying and talk. He wouldn't be getting the story from Baby after all. So she was his only hope to understand what had occurred. Of course he could guess. More than likely Baby killed the demon after it attacked. But he would have liked to know how and to make sure he hadn't lost control like with Inuyasha.

"The bad.. snake… attacked .. me." Sesshomaru calmly whipped up the girls tears and soothed her as he got further away from the blood stained section of the woods. "Baby… killed it."

"How did he kill it? Did he attack it like he did Inuyasha." As the tears started to stop falingl Sesshomaru gave a mental sigh of relief..

"No. He made a small ball of light appear on his hand and threw it into the snakes mouth when the snake tried to eat us. One minute we were inches from its fangs the next it .. it exploded. Baby saved Rin." Sesshomaru nodded and agreed. He was glad that baby had killed the demon. He hadn't even noticed until the snake demon was already died. If baby hadn't acted Rin and Baby would be dead.

….meow…..

They soon joined Jaken back in the clearing and Rin and Jaken went to pick up the discarded papers that had been carried around the clearing by the wind. Naruto stood quietly and stiff at the end of the woods. He hadn't even bothered to enter the clearing. He didn't know if he would still be welcome.

It had never been a good thing that he was so strong. Once a long time ago before he had fallen asleep he had thought being the strongest in the village would earn him respect and praise, however he had soon learned that while they were more than willing to use his power for their own purposes they hadn't bothered to care about him as a person. As soon as he had gotten too powerful he had found a knife in his back, literally, along with more than a dozen other pointy projectors.

He had survived that attack like the hundreds of others he had faced in his life, however he had lost his home and soon found himself running from the same people he had wanted to protect.

Naruto tried to hold in his flinch as Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of him. That hand that had always held him so close coming too close to his face making Naruto flinch before it had even been able to touch his skin. He had expected a slap, a punch, not a gentle caress against his cheek. Not the small look of relief and worry on Sesshomaru's usually emotionless face.

"Thank you for saving Rin." Naruto was frozen in shock. Such a simple word. One he had never had directed to him in such a honest way. Thank you. Someone actually thanked him.

"You weren't hurt right? Rin said you got pretty close to that demon's fangs. Snakes are known for having poisonous bites, you should have used a more long distance attack." Naruto hardly even registered the feeling of Sesshomaru's hands as they checked him over for scratches or poison. He was just so happy. Sesshomaru didn't hate him.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh it's been so long since I have updated and I would love to thank all you loyal minions ummmmmm I mean readers who have been sending me such nice reviews asking for a new chapter. And I want all of you more determined readers. You know the ones who threatened me with lovely death threats of doom to have imaginary cookies. Oh I love the people who don't mind throwing out a good death threat that they can't carry through. Since no one knows who I am no one can actually kill me Mwahahaha…. Too bad since I'm sure some of you who read this could come up with some very interesting threats. And cause I'm curious to see how many people actually take the time to read my rambling before the store let's have a fun contest. I need a new OC that coming up soon. A male bath attendant. Yummy don't we all love those bath servants. Anyway lets carry on before I get lost in a new fantasy. Anyone who can make the most interesting, unique and of course deadly death threat will get to pick out the name of my OC. So write me a review include a name for Mr. Bath attendant and a nice threat and maybe you will win a mention in my story. Mwahahaha. Let the games begin.

Oh I do have one rule first the name must fit in with the Inuyasha time frame/ Japanese idea. Meaning John is not a good name. It can be a male name, female, even made up but I would like it to fit in with the story of course.

And for those out there wondering why I'm doing this well I have read a lot of fanfictions over the years and I have seen a lot of contest, questions, and imaginary cookies but never done one myself and I really wanted it to be original. So I've decided to do one and you will all like it. Yes I know I'm crazy, and demonic, and demented. But you guys wouldn't love me if I wasn't.

So warnings like always in simple list order for the ones who skip over normal author notes…

Violence

Language

Sexual Content

Shotacon

So basically anything that can be found inappropriate for childish and immature readers.

Oh did I spell Shotacon right this time? Did I? I get reviews all the time telling me how to spell it, so I'm trying to spell it right. But I don't have internet to check. Maybe by the 20th chapter I'll get it right.

Disclaimer : all characters belong to their original authors. I'm just borrowing them to put them into fun and interesting story lines.

…meow…..

"Baby I'm not hungry." Sesshomaru couldn't help but sigh as he denied baby's offer of blood once again. For the last couple of weeks Baby had been offering him blood after all of Baby's feedings. Why Baby thought Sesshomaru needed blood he wasn't sure but he couldn't help finding Baby's earnest and pleading expression to be the cutest thing in the world. He was so happy to have his little companion back.

Baby had started to once again come alive since that last incident with the snake demon. He had started to spend time next to Sesshomaru and once he learned that Sesshomaru didn't mind his clinginess he had taken back up the habit of never wishing to leave Sesshomaru's side. When he wasn't eating he was clinging to Sesshomaru's arm, hugging his neck or cuddling in his lap. It made doing his own work during their travel brakes hard but he didn't have the heart to mind. Baby was happy and seemed to be over whatever had caused him to be depressed before.

Of course he still didn't like Rin. He didn't willing run off to go be Rin's flower picking buddy. He didn't willing take food or flowers from her small hand. But he also didn't flinch as many times as he once did. Sesshomaru could almost believe he was starting to actually like the small human girl if he hadn't seen the small jumps every time Rin surprised the small boy. Baby was bracing himself before she approached so that he wouldn't flinch or start at her touch. He was still forcing himself to withstand her company.

Jaken didn't even have that level of acceptance. Jaken had said something stupid again. How baby was holding his lord back from his duties. Or some such nonsense. The same stuff that he complained to Rin about all the time. However Rin was able to just brush the small toad off as being silly. Baby seemed to take his words to heart and needed constant reassurance that Jaken was lying and Sesshomaru loved having the child around. Baby would not eat anything Jaken brought to camp. Unlike with Rin, baby would eat whatever Sesshomaru approved of. With Jaken baby wouldn't even touch the food that Sesshomaru ate first. There seemed to be no progress going to form between baby and Jaken any time soon.

Jaken insults and complaints was one of Sesshomaru's guess for why Baby offered blood. Maybe he was trying to help out to make up for the trouble Jaken said he caused. But he wasn't sure if that was the reason and Baby wasn't going to start talking any time soon it seemed.

Sesshomaru tried to focus on his last set of papers from the castle. This lord wants this. The master healer was short this herb and wanted to request a new room for longer term clients. A simple case of a fight in the guard quarters . Normal everyday issues. However he was having a small difficulty since today it seemed Baby was going to keep pushing the offer. Normal he gave up after Sesshomaru refused him.

….meow….

Naruto watched as Sesshomaru tried to ignore him again. Naruto didn't know what the big deal was with Sesshomaru and not accepting his blood. Sesshomaru to him was the one being in his life that mattered. Had ever mattered. He had had few actually precious people to protect. He was in complete bless that he finally had found someone who accepted him, even if that person didn't know the real him. Sesshomaru didn't know about his past, or his full power, and Naruto wanted to keep it that way. After all he never wanted to lose the man's acceptance. Especially not after he had realized how much he had actually screwed up the man's life. He knew that once Sesshomaru found out what Naruto's instincts had done he would never want to see Naruto again. Which brought Naruto to his current problem.

They had been traveling for almost two weeks. In two days or so they were supposed to arrive at Sesshomaru's home where he was supposed to get checked over by healers to make sure he was fully recovered from the days his instinct where in charged. Sesshomaru may have been too distracted to notice what Naruto's instincts had done but a third party demon would be able to sense it. He had only two days left with Sesshomaru before Sesshomaru would have serious reason to hate him. And he didn't want these days to go away before he was able to help Sesshomaru even once.

He had noticed the difficulty Sesshomaru had had with only one arm. He had watched him for months work with only one arm. He always overcame the problem but it hurt Naruto's heart that the demon had too. He was weakened by it's lose. His chakra and his skill. Although Sesshomaru was still the most powerful demon Naruto had ever seen and he was sure over the next couple years Sesshomaru would adjust to having only one arm and soon become even powerful, Naruto didn't have the heart to leave him this way when he had the chakra to fix it.

Power was something Naruto had always seemed to have. It had taken years to get the skill to control his chakra like he could today. He had spent more than one human life span just making sure his chakra didn't get out of his control. He had more than once seen the destruction such loss control could have. When he was still young he had the old man. His first precious person, the Hokage of the leaf village had been a great and powerful man. Although human the old man had been able to help Naruto keep his raging chakras under control through seals. But the old man didn't live forever and soon Naruto had had to learn to control all his chakra himself. Before he had forced his body to sleep and started to spend all his time in the darkness Naruto had gotten almost perfect control over his own chakra. Healing Sesshomaru was defiantly within his power, if he could get the darn stubborn man to drink some of his blood.

"No baby I'm not hungry." Naruto cursed in his mind as Sesshomaru barely gave him a glance as he offered his bared wrist to the man. He was starting to get desperate. He hadn't pushed at first, after all he had time to get Sesshomaru used to the idea, but he had barely two days before they arrived at the castle and his peaceful and happy life next to Sesshomaru ended and he wanted to at least help heal Sesshomaru's arm before he lost the man's acceptance.

Naruto sighed and started to strip his shirt off. If Sesshomaru wouldn't accept his wrist he would just have to start offering even more. He didn't have the time to take in convincing the man anymore.

…. Meow…

Sesshomaru was so focused on ignoring baby that he didn't even notice the baby had removed his shirt until the scent of blood reached him. Baby had cut a small line in his own neck and was holding out his small hand covered in his own sweet smelling blood as if it was no big deal that he could easily bleed to death.

Sesshomaru felt his heart speed up in panic at the child's own stupidity. If the boy had cut too close to a vein he could have killed himself. If that cut was too deep he could easily bleed to death. Was Sesshomaru accepting his offer and drinking his blood that important to the boy?

"Alright I understand, just please don't hurt yourself anymore." Sesshomaru's inner debate and shock must have lasted too long for Baby had started to cut into his own wrist to cause more blood to flow. Sesshomaru couldn't help the small shaking in his body as he gripped the small bleeding wrist in his own much bigger hand.

He whispered mindless things into the boy's ear as he hugged the small body to his chest. His other hand trying to make sure enough pressure was on the boys wounded wrist to stop the blood. He would drink if it meant this never would happen again. He never wanted to see the child covered in blood again.

Sesshomaru keep a tight hold of the small form as he let his tongue swipe out against the wound in baby's neck gaining his first taste of the sweetest blood he had ever had. A small purr arouse from Baby's body as Sesshomaru started to feed on the wound. Sesshomaru started to feel himself unconsciously relax as the purr vibrated against his chest and the blood started to dull his senses.

….meow…..

Naruto purred in the strong but gentle hold of the hottest demon he had ever seen. It always amazed him that someone as hot as Sesshomaru took the time to care about a small and insignificant demon like Naruto. He would miss Sesshomaru's embrace. He would miss the free shows whenever they took baths, and sleeping next to him every night. But he wouldn't be able to hold on to him forever. After all Naruto couldn't hide the truth from Sesshomaru once they reached the castle.

Sesshomaru's mouth on his neck was one of the most sensual experiences Naruto had ever experienced. He wasn't naïve about lust or even sex. But none of those times had ever felt as good as having this demon suck and lick at the wound like he couldn't tear himself apart from the taste. It took all of Naruto's control to remember to direct the blood and chakra within it to Sesshomaru's arm and to start the healing. It would have been so easy to allow himself to get lost in the lust that was steps away from stealing his thoughts. But he wouldn't try to gain his own pleasure before he had protected his precious Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would always come first in his mind.

Naruto barely keep the moan out of his throat as he felt Sesshomaru's fangs scrape against his throat as the blood started to clot and the wound started to heal. His wrist had also started to heal and soon Naruto knew both wounds would be gone. Sesshomaru hissed against Naruto's neck as the blood stopped, and turned his attention to the drying blood on Naruto's shoulder and arm. Sesshomaru's rough tongue causing Naruto to squirm.

…..meow…..

Sesshomaru came to his senses with his mouth on the boy's wrist licking up ever last dried inch of blood he could find. Even when the blood was gone he could still taste Baby's blood on his tongue. The sweet amazing blood.

"Never hurt yourself again. Do you understand me, Baby? You could have killed yourself." Sesshomaru could still feel the purr rising from Baby's form as he released the boy's arm and hugged the child even tighter into his chest before turning the boy in his lap so that he would be able to once again move back to his work, however this time he would not be letting Baby out of his lap. The boy might seriously give him a heart attack next time.


	7. Chapter 7

So who remembers my pretty little competition? Well I do. And we have a winner….. Dramatic pauses are so necessary don't you think…. Anyone got a small drum to add dramatic effect…. cutiemimi 321. Oh my god. You do realize I don't think I could live through that. …. That is so cool. Hugs for cutiemimi 321 for killing me in such a fun way. Yeah

Ok there were other people who did amazingly well too. But how can you beat whale cum and teddy bear cactus. Of course I also really liked the ironing my clothes with me in it. Sounds nice and painful. Locking me up with Kogame for 2 weeks is just done right cruel. Bad reviewer bad. You have to at least give her a nice jewel shard to cut my skin off with or poke out my eye with. Think how bored she would be after the first couple hours.

So it's been way too long again. I know you all have been waiting totally impatiently for this update well. No more wait is required I hope you all like it. I tried to make it more interesting and sorry the answers are not all coming on the first day. This isn't this kind of fiction. No instant magical man at the castle who knows all the answers and tells Sesshomaru what to do. Nope that's way too easy. It's more fun to make every one guess and wait. Squirm fictional people squirm. Mwahahahaha. Yes I have a god complex, what about it? I think it has added some beautiful spice to my already demonical, crazy, and hyped up personality.

Anyway I own nothing. I too poor to own anything, much less people.

….meow….

The castle was the biggest building Naruto had ever seen and he had seen a lot of buildings before he fell into the darkness. But then when you considered that it was a building full of demons you would have to imagine it would need to be big. Even back before he had awakened it was known that some demons had a bigger form. Huge animal forms that could be as big as a mountain. And that was only if they felt like transforming and had the ability. Some demons were just born with only one form. Be it a human looking or animal looking form and the sizes ranged from small like Jaken all the way to as big as a house or so. But back before he fell asleep the bigger demons were usually the first to die. After all the bigger you were the easier it was for the humans to find you. It hadn't been a good idea to be too different from the humans back then.

But here where demons seemed to be in the majority there were all types. Just from his place in Sesshomaru's arms he had already seen a dozen or so species. Cat, boar, and even a dragon. Most demons wondering the lobby they had entered were in a human form. But there was a demon or two who had passed by in a smaller animal form. One had even passed above their heads near the roof that seemed to be high enough to reach the clouds or at least allow a full grown tree to stand without difficulty.

"Ok Rin, I am going to take Baby to the see Akiyo. Why don't you go tell Masahi that we have returned?" Naruto held in his sigh of relief at finally watching the ever happy child run off and into one of the hallways leading off into the depth of the castle. It was nice to get a moment without her gushing over him and talking his ear off. However his relief was short lived as Sesshomaru started to head up the left staircase.

… meow….

Baby had been tense all day. The closer they had gotten to the castle the more strung the boy had gotten. He wasn't quite sure why. He knew baby didn't do well with others. If his actions so far with Jaken and Rin were any idea, it would take time for Baby to be able to deal with staying in the castle, where servants were everywhere. But he had never acted so stressed when he was still clinging to Sesshomaru. Usually the child trusted him more.

The last few days before their arrival had taken a pattern for the group. Baby had spent all day clinging to him. No matter if they were traveling, resting, or sleeping baby was right there. It hadn't been a big issue since they hadn't had any difficultly during their travels. However he could feel Baby's nervousness. And no matter how tense Baby got the child always insisted on Sesshomaru feeding on Blood once a day. Not that that was a difficult task for Sesshomaru. Baby had the best tasting blood he had ever had. It had become so easy to lose himself in the taste, and had to stop himself from drinking more than could possibly be safe for the child. Baby was still recovering and he needs all the blood himself, not for Sesshomaru to start getting selfish. No matter how much Sesshomaru would love no more than to drink himself silly on the blood. He was more disciplined then that after all he was a full grown demon. He is not a hostage to his desires.

Hopefully Akiyo would be able to answer some of the questions surrounding baby. Such as his age, race, and even hopefully what kind condition had caused Baby to lose to his instincts like that. Baby had shown a great ability to have control over his power and instincts. Be it in covering up his distrust to playing with Rin. Most demons would lash out or at least make sure distant was keep to make sure their instincts didn't bother them with demand in getting away from the unsafe individual. However baby allowed Rin to run him ragged playing with flowers and catching fish. The only sign of his distress was a small bracing of his body and a stray flinch here and there.

He also had a great amount of control over his own power. Killing the snake demon and attacking Inuyasha had both shown that. Such attacks seemed to take actual power and control. Most children didn't have such control or training when they were still living off living demon blood. After all children are children no matter the species. And even demon children don't have the attention span and restraint to learn such control. Most children attacked with claws and teeth. An unplanned and usually harmless attack. Baby hadn't even bothered with such a plan really. He had made duplicates of himself and when that didn't give him the advantage he wanted he attacked with a higher level of attacks. He hadn't bothered to even release his claws against the snake he had instantly gone with higher level attack. One Sesshomaru had no name for. Of course this isn't the first time he had seen or heard of attacks formed of balls of youki. But there was something different about Baby's.

He really wanted some actually answers about Baby.

…meow…..

"Akiyo. I brought you a baby to look at." The room was covered in bottles filled with liquids and herbs. Naruto cast a small look around trying to identify some of the herbs lying around. Back before the darkness he had never learned about healing so none of the herbs were jumping out at him. He would be more likely to know the herbs that caused death. Like the red leaves with small brown specks that look like dry spots on it. The name escaped him but that herb when ingested would cause a human to grow a cough and if continued to be eaten would eventually cause death. It was a slow death though, not good if you needed someone dead fast. This leave by itself would take 6 months to a year to kill depending on the victim. It had never been a very useful poison. Naruto had used it more to put people out of commission for a while. Making sure strong guards or cunning enemies were too sick to be in his way for an assassination.

There were a couple more herbs lying around that looked like something he had once used but then there were some that looked seriously close but with one difference. Like a purple flower that smelled like a poisonous plant he had known but carried too many petals to be the same plant. There was a chance that some plants had changed since he entered the darkness. He would have to research the changes if he ever wished to use poisons to kill. His luck he would poison someone and the plant he used had lost some of its poisonous nature. Better to have the knowledge and not use it then to have outdated and maybe bad info when you need it.

"A baby, you say. He looks a little old to me." Akiyo as Sesshomaru had called him was as tall as Sesshomaru and for someone as small as Naruto that seemed to be gigantic when you didn't want them around. His white straight hair seemed to constantly move behind him even though Akiyo had stopped walking a mere foot or so from Sesshomaru. Naruto couldn't feel any wind however it looked like the wind was constantly playing within the white locks.

"I found him attacking humans looking for live blood a few months ago. I was hoping you could do an exam for me. Just to make sure he is healthy." Naruto wanted to curl up even closer to Sesshomaru in attempt to make this end. He didn't want to be examined. It wasn't going to end well. It never did. He had enjoyed his time with Sesshomaru so much. He didn't want Sesshomaru to find out anything that might make him cast him away.

Naruto sighed inside as Sesshomaru left him on a table seated in the only empty space provided in the bottle covered room. The white haired demon must not actually examine many demons in this room it was so crowded that there would be no room for an adult much less a teenage demon form. Naruto himself didn't have much room to spare. He could feel a bottle hitting his left leg every time he fidgeted under the demons hands.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from casting glances at Sesshomaru every few minutes as Akiyo took blood and ran small test on him using his own powers to check him out internally. Akiyo must be a demon with healing powers for he could feel the foreign demon youki running throughout his body. Naruto had the power to cast the youki out. He had had to do it before with the human form of charka and he could easily do it now. But putting off the enviable would be childish and it would disappoint Sesshomaru.

Naruto had started to think maybe he would get out of this visit to the healers with just that one secret undiscovered when he finally felt the pause of the healer's youki right over the connection his instincts had formed. The same connection that connected him in a one way chain to Sesshomaru. The connection that might tear apart the very life that he was beginning to adore.

…meow…..

Akiyo was taking longer than he had initially thought he would. He could see Baby was starting to get anxious and tense the longer they went on. He wanted a full exam but he was afraid he might have to cut it short just to make sure Baby didn't attack the healer. He had taken a step to save the child from more tests when Akiyo froze and sighed.

"A baby he is not." Akiyo strolled across the room and started skimming bottles with small mutters and curses. Finally a bottle of green powder was selected and quickly made into a small cup of tea.

"Now if you would drink this. Sesshomaru and I are going to talk in my study. Do not touch any of the things lying around." Sesshomaru cast one last look at the child sitting on a bottle covered table sipping on a tea that smelled bitter and sweet at strange intervals before following the healer into the study.

"What do we have to talk about that we can't do in front of Baby?" Sesshomaru watched calmly as Akiyo started to rub his own head in the common signs of a migraine.

"Your baby is seriously powerful to live as long as he did without life blood. He is hundreds of years old Sesshomaru. I don't know the exact age since his body has been somehow frozen. I don't know if he caused it himself. But he literally stopped his aging process. I have to believe that that is one of the reasons he is still alive. That and he's a halfingly. One of his half's must eat something else. Be it Souls, lust, or even just youki. He has been making his body live off that and normal food. But he couldn't keep it up and his instincts finally won out. But the important issue is have you felt anything different since you found him."

Sesshomaru shock his head in answer. He hadn't really felt anything seriously different. At least not that he could recall.

"That demon has mated you. I could feel the connection going from his body to yours. The good news is that it's only one way. He has somehow made sure you didn't instinctually accept and mate him back. But the bad news is he is feeling the full effect. The tea I gave him is to ease any issues an unaccepted mating bond can cause. Such as a high level of instincts pushing at the mind. Physically discomfort at separation. A terrible need to make sure you are happy. By the simple history of abuse I have found in his body it is likely he wouldn't notice a lot of the signs himself. From the notes you have written to me it would seem he would have a lot of the signs already just because of his distrust of others. He already puts all his feelings on you and even without the mating bond he wouldn't want you to cause you any distress. Abused children believe that if they cause any problems for the one they like they will be cast out and abandoned."

A mating bond that wasn't possible was it. He would have felt something. The desire to accept the bond at least. An emptiness because it was uncompleted. He should have at least felt something when Baby had started to feel effects of the bond. He should have had phantom pains or wild emotions. Yes as he had yet to accept the bon d the emotions should have been short and easily ignored but they should have been there. How could he not know…"Baby blocked my access to the bond completely didn't he?"

"Yes but it's going to be harder for him to block you now that you are aware of its existence. You must be prepared to start feeling the effects. Until the bond dies or you accept it, it's going to start to affect you more and more. He is your future mate to your demon. You aren't going to be able to accept bed partners without his permission. You won't be able to be too far from his side. You will start to see the need for his approval and happiness. The good news is with him blocking it you won't have the full effect. The bad news he will feel it more than ever. I will send out one of the lesser demons to start harvesting the herbs I require and I will have a tea prepared for him to take a few times a day. It will cut back on the effects for a while."

A mate. No matter how old the healer said Baby was Sesshomaru had a hard time imagining him being mating material. He looked like a child. He clung like a child. Acted like a child. Well when he wasn't attacking demons, protecting him, and making him drink his blood. "Why would he want me to drink his blood?"

"Hum. A blood exchange can cause a lot of things. It could make the bond stronger which doesn't seem to be the desired effect in this case. It can be for pleasure or to deeper the emotion connection. Or it could be too… let me see you shoulder." Sesshomaru stumbled as the man before him stripped his chest of his armor without a care for his status. Why did he let this demon live again. It took all of Sesshomaru's strength not to flinch and throw out Akiyo's youki when it entered his shoulder without any clear warning.

"Yes as I thought. He is sharing his power with you. To heal you. By the looks of it, he is focusing his power into you shoulder. Within the next two months if you keep drinking his blood your arm should grow back. It will probably be painful but it is one of the best chances you have to getting your arm back so soon. Your own youki would take another fifty years to complete it but with you mate helping it should be within a few months to a year at the latest if he keeps giving you all his power. It might be a good idea to talk with him though. He has a lot of power. He could easily be more powerful than you, but he is still healing and he needs to focus on his own healing too. It would be better for him if he gave you less power at each feeding."

…..meow….

Naruto calmly drank his tea as on the inside he panicked at what was happening in the next room. He knew that the healer knew about the mating bond. He had known he couldn't hide it from Sesshomaru forever. His instincts had latched onto the one person it had felt safe with and bonded them together. Luckily he had awoken and gained control over his body before Sesshomaru had accidental accepted the bond and had been able to cut their connection from Sesshomaru's side. But it had still happened. He was old enough to have a mate. He had been old enough before the darkness had even descended but he had had no one to trust with such a bond and with his own body going unstable more and more each year because of the loss of life blood. He had never thought he would ever have a mate. Now he did and it might cost him the one he had started to love. He didn't want Sesshomaru to cast him out because his instincts can't be bothered to think about the consequences.

"Well the good news is you're healthy and going to be fine. Sesshomaru's blood has you on the fast track to recovery. It might be about twenty years or so before you can completely give up life blood but that's to be expected when you were starved so long. It might start to decrease in amount within the next five years. So you will be able to have a life away from Sesshomaru if you want later on. The only downside is that you have to drink that tea a few times a day. Two times should be fine and we might be able to find an herb or two that can be added to make it taste better." Akiyo and Sesshomaru had returned and so far he hadn't been thrown out on his ass. In fact Akiyo looked distracted and only half thinking about him. Sesshomaru was again smiling and had started to move to pick him up.

"One more thing. Can you show me you demon form. This form is cute but I would like to see what you truly look like." Naruto froze at Akiyo's words. His demon form. This form was real it wasn't an illusion like some people thought and he had lived in fear so long that he didn't even dare think about going full demon. He had been cast out so much because of that form. Hated and despised because of his appearance at birth.

"It's ok Baby as soon as you show Akiyo we will go to the kitchen and get something to snack on." Naruto could see there really wasn't a way out of this. His full demon form wasn't ideal he didn't want to get himself in trouble. He was somehow still being allowed to stay after Sesshomaru had found out about the mating bond. He didn't want to push it.

…..meow….

Sesshomaru blinked as Baby started to seem to grow ears on his head that looked like a fox. It reminded him of how his brother Inuyasha looked. But Baby had three tails sprout from him and almost knock the bottles off the table before the child held himself completely still. His claws were back as long and as deadly as before and he his small marks on his check had darkened. His eyes had gone the red of before.

He was part fox defiantly, but what was the other half. Fox's weren't known for eating anything odd. Only life blood and normal food. So was there more to Baby's form that he was hiding. Or was there another form entirely. Demons did have more than one or two forms at times. Especially if you were powerful and a Halfling.


End file.
